She is?
by CharLene Choi
Summary: Di dunia ini banyak kejadian aneh yang tidak pernah kita duga akan terjadi menimpa kita. Bahkan kejadian aneh itu sama sekali tidak pernah terbersit dalam pikiran dan imajinasi kita untuk jadi kenyataan. Tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa kejadian aneh itu adalah jalan kebenaran yang lama tersembunyi. Hidup ini memang penuh misteri. / RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto sensei**

**Written © CharLene Choi  
**

**Story © CharLene Choi**

**Warning : AU, OOC, abal, gaje, typo, etc.**

**Genre : Romance, Humor, Family, Hurt/Comfort.  
**

******Dont Like Dont Read.**

* * *

•｡ ⌒ **...**_**She is?**_**...** ⌒ ｡•

**By: CharLene Choi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Angin malam berhembus perlahan, bermaksud tak mengganggu seorang pria berkuncir satu yang sedang menatap kegelapan malam dari balkon rumah lantai duanya. Tertangkap lekuk kesedihan di wajahnya, bibirnya perlahan tertarik membentuk senyum tipis, sangat tipis sampai tak terlihat. Kedua tangannya yang bertumpu di pagar balkon tiba-tiba menegang, sebelum akhirnya ia mencengkram kuat disana.

_Ceklek..._

Suara pintu terbuka. "Papa," panggilan itu membuatnya menyudahi aksi anehnya. Segera ia masuk ke dalam, menemui si pemilik suara mungil itu.

Di ujung sana terdapat sosok mungil yang sedang memeluk boneka _teddy bear _berwarna cokelatnya. Gaun tidur ungu dan rambut _blonde_-nya sedikit kusut. Didekatinya si mungil yang tampaknya baru terbangun dari tidurnya itu dengan senyum yang berusaha dibuatnya tak terlihat palsu. "Ada apa Mayuko-_chan_? Kau bermimpi lagi?" dengan lembut ia membawa gadis kecil itu ke dalam gendongannya.

_Jade_ cemerlang si pemilik nama Mayuko itu tampak berkaca-kaca. "Iya, papa. Kali ini ada tiga monster yang mengejar-ngejar Mayuko dan mama. Mayuko takut...," tangis si kecil _blonde_ itu terdengar. "Monster-monster itu berhasil membawa mama. Papa, mama baik-baik saja kan?" sesaat pria itu terpaku, sebelum akhirnya mengelus lembut helai _blonde_ Mayuko.

"Iya sayang. Mama baik-baik saja," tuturnya lembut. "Sekarang Mayuko-_chan_ tidur lagi ya. Besok nanti kesiangan masuk TK barunya. Mau papa temani?" si kecil mengangguk cepat.

**##**

Pria berkuncir satu bernama Shikamaru Nara itu menuruni tangga dengan pelan, jemarinya sibuk bermain dengan dasinya. Dari arah dapur terdengar suara putri kecilnya yang sedang berdebat dengan _baby sitter_-nya.

"Ada apa, Ayame?" tanyanya pelan setelah mengambil tempat di depan Mayuko kecil yang berekpsresi merengut.

"Pokoknya Mayuko tidak mau minum jus wortel, papa," si kecil usia lima tahun itu dengan cepat menjawab, Ayame hanya mampu tertunduk.

"Mayuko-_chan_, wortel itu sangat baik untuk kesehatan. Banyak vitamin yang terkandung disana," jelas Shikamaru lembut, tapi rengutan di wajah imut si mungil tetap tak bergeser.

Menghela nafas, pria itu mengambil sepotong roti lalu mengolesinya dengan selai cokelat. "Baiklah, Mayuko-_chan_ boleh tidak minum jus wortelnya," gadis kecil itu tersenyum kegirangan. "Tapi habiskan roti dan susumu."

"Baik papa sayang," dengan semangat Mayuko menerima suap demi suap dari Ayame.

Setelah meneguk habis jus wortelnya, Shikamaru melirik jam tangannya. "Baiklah, papa berangkat dulu sayang. Baik-baik di TK ya," si kecil mengangguk cepat. "Ayame, jaga Mayuko ya."

"Iya, tuan," patuh Ayame. Shikamaru berdiri, memutari meja lalu memberikan kecupan kecil di rambut_ blonde_ Mayuko.

"Hati-hati papa!" teriaknya nyaring saat Shikamaru mengambil tas kantornya di meja ruang keluarga. Pria itu tersenyum sebelum akhirnya melangkah pergi menuju pintu depan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**….. ^_^ …..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bel tanda pulang berbunyi. Gadis kecil berkuncir dua itu berlari riang keluar dari kelas menemui Ayame yang sedang menunggunya di taman TK. Senyum bahagia terkembang di wajah imutnya. "Ayame-_nee_ senang kalau Mayuko-_chan_ bahagia pada hari pertama di TK. Apa saja yang Mayuko-_chan_ dapatkan?" **  
**

Mayuko naik ke pangkuan Ayame. "Semuanya baik sama Mayuko, Mayuko senang sekali," ujarnya girang sambil memeluk leher Ayame.

Ayame tersenyum senang, ia beranjak dari duduknya sambil menggendong Mayuko. Setelah permisi pada ibu-ibu yang juga menunggui buah hati mereka, wanita berambut coklat itu berjalan menjauhi taman menuju gerbang TK.

"Apa kita pulang dengan taksi, Ayame-_nee_?"

Ayame tersenyum. "Iya. Papa Mayuko masih sibuk di kantor."

Pipi Mayuko menggembung. Wajahnya ia palingkan dari wajah Ayame yang memasang senyum. Ayame menghela nafas, kalau Mayuko sudah merajuk begini, sangat sulit membujuknya.

"Nanti sampai dirumah, Ayame-_nee_ buatkan kue yang enak. Mayuko-_chan _mau?" si kecil Mayuko tetap menggembungkan pipinya.

"Bagaimana kalau Ayame-_nee_ buatkan_ ice cream_ rasa _vanilla_ dengan taburan cokelat _strawberry_?" tetap tak mengubah ekspresi manyun Mayuko. Kalau sudah begini, yang bisa membujuk Mayuko hanyalah ayahnya—tuan Shikamaru. Tapi pria itu sedang sibuk dengan tugas kantornya. Benar-benar membingungkan.

"Mayuko mau ke kantor papa."

Dengan sangat terpaksa Ayame menuruti keinginan Mayuko. Ia segera memanggil sebuah taksi yang berjejer rapi di parkiran sebelah gedung TK. Saat Ayame dan Mayuko sudah berada di dalam taksi, tiba-tiba Mayuko keluar dengan meneriakkan. "Mama!"

Spontan Ayame kaget, setelah meminta maaf pada sang supir taksi, dengan segera ia mengejar sosok mungil Mayuko yang berlari mengejar seorang wanita berambut _blonde_ yang mengendarai sepeda.

Kejar-kejaran pun terjadi. Ayame merutuk dalam hatinya, penampilannya kali ini sangat tidak mendukung untuk berlari. Ingin rasanya ia lepas _high heels_ 7 cm-nya, tapi bila itu dilakukannya, malu pasti di dapatnya. Apalagi hari ini sangat panas. "Mayuko-_chan_, berhenti!"

"Mama!" bibir mungil putri tunggal Shikamaru Nara itu terus berteriak memanggil wanita pengendara sepeda yang berjarak kurang lebih sepuluh meter darinya. Untung saja jalanan tempat dia berlari bukanlah jalan raya, melainkan lorong besar perumahan.

"Mayuko-_chan_, berhenti! Dia bukan mama sayang!"

"Tidak Ayame-_nee_, itu mama!" balas keras si kecil. "Mama!"

Ayame sudah tidak tahan, ia merasa kakinya lecet-lecet. Dan masalah baru pun terjadi, _high heels_-nya yang sebelah kiri patah. Ia berhenti sambil mengaduh, melepas _high heels_-nya yang sudah membuat darah di tumitnya. "Auw, perih sekali," rintihnya sambil mendudukkan diri di trotoar, sejenak ia lupa akan Mayuko yang sudah berbelok ke arah kanan.

Mayuko terus meneriakkan mama pada si wanita berambut _blonde_ yang diikat empat itu, tapi wanita itu sama sekali tak menoleh ataupun berhenti. Gadis kecil itu pun menangis. "Mama jahat...," isaknya sambil terus berlari menggunakan kaki-kaki kecilnya. "Mama berhenti! Ini Mayuko!" suara imutnya mulai terdengar parau karena terganggu tangisannya.

**##**

Temari mengayuh perlahan sepedanya, raut bahagia tergambar di wajahnya. Bibirnya bersenandung pelan, mengikuti lagu-lagu dari MP3-nya. Lumayan juga, hari ini dia dapat kakap besar. Ternyata tak rugi dia berkeliling di daerah ini untuk pertama kalinya, wajah dan namanya sudah melanglang buana di Iwa. Saat ia melewati sebuah TK bernama _Iwa_'_s Junior_, beberapa anak kecil berlarian di jalan. Dengan kesal ia menekan belnya sambil melotot. Anak-anak kecil itu berlarian karena takut, bahkan ada yang sampai menangis.

"Dasar bocah," gerutunya kesal sambil sedikit menambah kecepatan kayuhnya. Ia berbelok ke kanan, tapi tak beberapa lama kemudian ia merasakan sesuatu yang ganjil dengan ban belakang sepedanya.

Dengan terpaksa ia menghentikan sepedanya. Ia berjongkok sambil memegangi ban belakang sepedanya. Raut kesal tergambar di wajahnya. "Dasar butut, pake kempes segala nih ban," gerutunya sambil memukul keras ban sepedanya yang kempes.

Ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Arggh! Mana bengkel jauh lagi dari sini," keluhnya kesal.

Sebuah gerakan terasa di lehernya, disertai dengan teriakan kencang. "Mama!" seseorang mendaratkan pelukan erat di lehernya.

"Mama kenapa tidak mendengar Mayuko tadi? Mama sudah sembuh ya? Kenapa mama tidak langsung menemui Mayuko?" Temari hanya mampu cengo dengan tingkah menyebalkan nan berisik dari bocah_ blonde_ yang dengan seenak jidatnya memanggil dirinya mama. Dan jangan lupakan telinganya yang tuli karena teriakan nyaring bocah tuyul ini.

"_What the heck_! Mama, mama. Merit aja blom, sekate-kate lu panggil gue mama. Lepas, lepasin," dengan kasar Temari melepaskan tangan kecil bocah yang menyebut dirinya Mayuko itu.

"Mama...," gadis kecil itu melirih ketakutan sambil memandang raut kesal di wajahnya. Kedua tangan Temari bergerak ke telinganya, melepas _headset_ yang dikenakannya.

"Lu sapa sih? Anak ilang ya? Dengerin ya, gue bukan mama lu. Emang lu pikir wajah gue pasaran nyampe bisa mirip ama mama lu? Udah jauh sana, hus-hus-hus," kesal Temari sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Mama jahat...," tangisan gadis kecil itu pun pecah. Dengan kaget Temari mendekati si bocah, tanpa basa-basi ia membekap mulut kecilnya.

"Set dah. Lu napa nangis? Diem kaga lu, ntar gue disangkain nyulik lu lagi," tapi bocah itu tetap menangis. Temari mengambil nafas perlahan, urat kekesalan tampak di wajahnya, lalu dengan pelan ia menghembuskan nafas. "Ok, anak lucu. _Nee_-_san_ minta maaf, sekarang diam ya, cup-cup-cup."

"_Nee_-_san_ itu mama Mayuko kan?" Wajah Temari serasa keram. Kalau bukan anak kecil, sudah digibangnya nih bocah. Dari tadi mama mulu. Emang tampangnya sudah pantas buat nikah apa? Arggghh!

"Bukan anak manis, _nee-san_ bukan mama kamu," dan tangisan bocah itu kembali kencang. Ingin sekali Temari melempar bocah_ blonde_ berisik ini ke tong sampah. Astaga, dia tak sekejam itu.

"Iya, _nee_-_san_ mama kamu, sekarang diam ya," saat tangis gadis kecil itu mereda, Temari rasanya sudah gatal ingin menjedotkan jidatnya ke tembok. Gila! Nih bocah bikin kesabaran kembang-kempis dah. Terus apa-apaan nih bocah? pakai peluk leher segala. Set, risih tau! Kalau ada yang liat begimane? Bisa turun pamor dia.

"Ayo kita pulang mama. Papa pasti senang lihat mama," nada manja dan riang dari gadis kecil bernama Mayuko itu benar-benar membuat Temari ingin melayangkan bogem mentah ke wajahnya. _OMG God,_ ngimpi apa dia semalam?

**##**

Shikamaru sedang berkutat dengan_ latop_-nya saat dering ponsel dari saku celananya membuyarkan konsentrasinya. Dengan acuh ia abaikan panggilan itu, pikirannya masih harus tetap fokus dengan laporan perkembangan perusahaan yang sekarang dikerjakannya, salah sedikit saja akan menghancurkan perusahaan dan karirnya. Kelima kali ponselnya tetap berbunyi nyaring, dengan kesal ia ambil benda persegi berwarna hitam itu.

"Ayame?" tanyanya heran saat mengetahui si penelpon. Dengan cepat ia angkat panggilan dari _baby sitter_ putrinya itu. "Ada apa, Ayame?"

Terdengar suara tangisan dari Ayame. "Hei, kau kenapa? Mayuko mana?" Shikamaru mulai cemas.

Ayame masih tetap menangis. "Jawab aku, Ayame. Ada apa sebenarnya?" Dia mulai kesal.

"Mayu-Mayuko-_chan_ tuan. Di-dia hilang."

"Apa? Sekarang kau dimana?" tanya panik Shikamaru, refleks ia berdiri dari duduknya.

"Di areal dekat TK tuan."

"Baiklah, kau jangan kemana-mana. Tunggu aku disana," dengan cepat Shikamaru mematikan sambungan. Segera ia simpan_ file_-_file_ yang tengah dikerjakannya, menutup _laptop_-nya cepat, meraih jasnya, lalu berlari keluar menuju_ lift_. Wajahnya sudah tak terkira, antara sedih-kesal-marah-bersalah-menyesal.

"Mayuko-_chan_, jangan buat papa terpuruk lagi sayang," lirihnya sambil meremas jas hitamnya.

**##**

Dengan hati dongkol bin gondok, Temari menjalankan sepedanya dengan Mayuko yang duduk disana. Bisa-bisanya dia mengikuti permintaan gadis kecil itu untuk mengantarkannya pulang? Seandainya tadi ban sepedanya tidak kempes, ini bocah pasti tidak bisa mengejarnya. Lagipula, mana mungkin dirinya mirip sama ibu bocah itu yang dia bilang sedang sakit.

"Lurus apa belok bo—Mayuko-_chan_?" tanyanya dengan tersenyum. Sumpah, dia eneg jadi baik begini. Apalagi pakai bahasa sopan bin lebay begini. Neraka! Neraka!**  
**

"Hmmm, enggak tahu mama. Mayuko lupa," rasanya tubuh Temari serasa oleng, pengen gubrak setelah mendengar jawaban _innocent_ dari bocah _blonde_ itu. _Damn_! Ini bukan _manga_ atau _anime_.

"Coba ingat-ingat lagi," busyet, bibirnya benar-benar kaku. Dari tadi senyum mulu. Argh!

Mayuko tetap menggeleng. Tapi saat ia menoleh ke kiri, di kejauhan ia melihat sosok Ayame yang duduk berpanas-panasan di trotoar dengan kepala tertunduk. "Mama! Itu Ayame-_nee_!" teriaknya nyaring, membuat Temari ingin sekali menyumpalkan _tissue_ toilet ke mulut bocah _blonde_ itu.

Sekali lagi, dengan sangat terpaksa Temari membawa sepeda bututnya untuk menemui wanita berambut cokelat yang dipanggil Mayuko—bocah berisik bin menyebalkan—itu.

"Ayame-_nee_!" tangan Temari benar-benar sudah gatal. Woy! Bisa diem kaga!

Kekagetan tercipta jelas di wajah Ayame. "Mayuko-_chan_...," lirihnya sambil menatap tak percaya. "Mayuko-_chan_!" teriaknya sambil berlari dan mendekap hangat Mayuko.

Kesabaran Temari benar-benar diuji. Dengan tak berperikemanusiaannya wanita bernama Ayame itu ikut-ikutan berteriak. Sepertinya ia harus cepat-cepat pergi ke dokter THT dan spesialis hati. Makan ati dia, benar-benar harus beli teh botol sosro (?).

"Mayuko-_chan_ darimana saja? Ayame-_nee_ takut sekali," isak Ayame sambil mendekap erat Mayuko. Rasa syukur dipanjatkannya pada Yang Maha Kuasa karena telah mengabulkan permintaannya.

"Maaf, Ayame-_nee_. Tapi pengejaran Mayuko berhasil, buktinya mama ikut," ujarnya dengan senyum manis di wajahnya.

Ayame terkejut melihat seorang wanita bermahkota _blonde_ yang sedang menampilkan senyum dengan anehnya, terlihat sekali dipaksa. Tapi bukan itu yang menjadi kunci keterkejutannya, wajah wanita itu sangat mirip dengan istri tuan Shikamaru, ibu Mayuko-_chan_. "Nyo-nyonya Temari?"

Kali ini giliran wajah Temari yang tampak terkejut. "Kau siapa? Kenapa tahu namaku?"

"Astaga, ternyata nyonya sudah sembuh. Nyonya datang ingin memberi kejutan dengan tuan ya?" entah harus menampilkan ekspresi apa Temari saat ini. Terkejut? Kaget? marah? Atau pingsan sekalian.

Dan tiba-tiba, suara klakson mobil menyita perhatian mereka. Temari ingin melayangkan sumpah serapahnya pada si pemilik mobil, tapi diurungkannya saat bibir mungil Mayuko meneriakkan _'papa'_ pada pria berambut hitam yang dikuncir satu itu.

"Mayuko-_chan_, kau tidak apa-apa kan sayang?" Shikamaru memeluk erat putri kecilnya itu dengan ekspresi lega yang tak terkira.

"Mayuko, tidak apa-apa papa. Papa lihat, mama sudah pulang," Shikamaru mengikuti arah pandang Mayuko, seketika irisnya membulat tak percaya. Diturunkannya Mayuko, sambil matanya terus memandang Temari tanpa berkedip.

Sementara Temari memasang raut _ilfiel_-nya pada bapak beranak satu itu. _'Dasar om-om hidung belang, tidak tahu malu. Maju selangkah lagi, gue gibang lu!'_ rutuknya sambil melipat kedua tangannya. Tapi yang terjadi selanjutnya mampu membuat Temari terpana, pria itu menangis.

"Ini kau, Temari? Kau nyata kan? Kau benar-benar, Temari kan?" Temari hanya mampu terdiam. Bahkan saat pria itu memeluk dirinya, yang dilakukan Temari tetap diam. Ini aneh, semua ini aneh. Setelah seorang anak kecil yang memanggilnya mama, ditambah dengan seorang wanita yang memanggilnya nyonya, dan sekarang seorang pria—ayah dari gadis kecil yang memanggilnya mama—memanggil namanya, seolah dirinya benar-benar memilki suatu hubungan erat dengan mereka. Tapi apa? Ia sama sekali tidak tahu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC...**

* * *

**Hai semua, Lene kembali dengan fic aneh baru... #woy, utang lu belum kelar.  
**

**Fic ini sebagai pembukaan sebelum Lene publish dan update fic2 Lene yang lampau...  
**

**Kalau dapat respon bagus, Lene akan usahain update secepatnya dan update2 fic lainnya...  
**

**Maaf ya kalau jelek, abal, hancur, etc... :(  
**

**RnR, please... (kalau masih sayang sama Lene) #plakplakplakplakplakplakplak plakplakplakplak  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto sensei**

**Written © CharLene Choi**

**Story © CharLene Choi**

**Warning: AU, (maybe) OOC, abal, gaje, typo, etc…**

**Dont Like Dont Read.**

* * *

•**｡ ⌒ ****... ****She is?** ... ⌒ **｡•**

**By: CharLene Choi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_MAMA!"_

Teriakan itu berdenging di telinganya...

"_Mama."_

Panggilan itu mulai mendekatinya...

"_Mama..."_

Lirihan itu secara keseluruhan menyapu tengkuknya...

"_Ma—"_

"—STOOOOOOOP!"

Temari terbangun dengan tubuh yang berkeringat dingin, nafasnya memburu, dengan wajahnya yang memucat.

"Kau sudah bangun ternyata." Terdengar suara dari arah sebelah kanan Temari.

Ia menoleh untuk melihat seorang pria dengan sosok yang menarik dan rambut hitam sebahunya yang acak-acakkan, tengah duduk di meja lampu sambil menatap dirinya. Pria itu menampakkan aura kebosanan, dan meskipun Temari biasanya tidak menyukai orang yang mudah bosan, anehnya ada daya tarik tertentu yang dimiliki oleh pria itu. Ada aura kehangatan yang terpancar dari pria itu, tapi juga terdapat sesuatu yang melankolis tentang pria itu saat sepasang mata _grey_-nya menatap dirinya, seolah dia pernah mengalami kekecewaan besar yang tidak pernah bisa dilupakan.

"Lu sapa?" tanyanya tegas, sesaat setelah semua akal sehatnya kembali utuh. Segera ia bangkit dari tidurannya, menyibak selimut putih yang menutupi sekujur tubuhnya. "Apa yang udah lu lakuin ama gue?"

Pria itu tersenyum tipis, terlihat sama sekali tak terganggu meskipun Temari sudah menyiapkan kuda-kudanya. "Kau sangat ribut," komentarnya pelan.

Temari cengo. _What the heck_! Ini pertama kalinya ada seseorang yang tidak takut padanya. Dan, apa pula yang dikatakan oleh pria itu. Dia mengatainya 'ribut?' Oh, _God_! Sepertinya pria itu ingin mati!

"Sekarang kau berubah menjadi pendiam." Pria itu kembali berkomentar.

Kedua tinju Temari yang memang sudah siaga, kini semakin mengepal erat. Kepalanya tertunduk, pria itu benar-benar telah membuatnya murka dengan segala komentarnya yang sangat memuakkan.

"Ternyata kau sudah bosan hidup," ujarnya pelan, seperti berbisik, dengan senyum aneh yang melengkung di bibirnya—dan pria itu sama sekali tidak menyadari ekspresi kelamnya itu. Temari mengangkat wajahnya, hanya untuk melihat ekspresi berduka di wajah pria itu. Mata _grey_-nya mulai... berkaca-kaca.

Temari diam mematung di tempatnya. Mata berkaca-kaca pria itu, menatapnya dengan sangat aneh, seperti tatapan terluka, sekaligus... rindu?

Dan terdengar suara pintu yang dibuka dari arah belakang Temari. Ia menoleh, dan mendapati sosok mungil yang sedang berdiri di ambang pintu sambil memeluk boneka beruang berwarna cokelat. Wajah lucu gadis kecil itu terlihat bersedih, tapi ketika melihat dirinya, sepasang mata _jade green_-nya seketika membulat sempurna, dengan bibir mungilnya yang meneriakkan sesuatu yang mampu membuat otak Temari berputar pada kejadian gila yang baru saja menimpanya.

**[Flashback]**

Saat secara tiba-tiba bapak beranak satu itu memeluk dirinya, Temari ingin segera mematahkan tulang-tulangnya. Tapi ketika bibir pria itu dengan sendu mengumandangkan namanya, membuat tubuhnya menjadi kaku. Ia merasa tidak pernah mengenal pria itu. Setelah anaknya—yang sangat cerewet—memanggil dirinya dengan 'mama', sekarang pria itu—yang ternyata adalah bapaknya—malah memeluknya seperti dia sangat mengenal dirinya.

_What the heck_! Demi demit di sungai Yodo, kejadian gila apa yang sedang menimpa dirinya sekarang. Dia yang seorang preman kesohor di Abeno-_ku_, tiba-tiba di datangi oleh tuyul yang seenak jidatnya manggilnya 'mama'—dengan bapaknya yang langsung ambil aksi meluk. _Hell_, bapak tuyul itu pasti cuma mau nyuri kesempatan di dalam kesempitan. Kaga ada ampun.

_Bug!_

"Papa!"

Temari berdiri berkacak pinggang sambil menatap angkuh pada pria yang baru saja ia tinju perutnya. Pria itu tertunduk sambil memegangi perutnya, wajahnya meringis, dengan anak dan pelayannya yang langsung menghampirinya.

"Tu-tuan, a-anda tidak apa-apa, kan?"

'_Banci_,' batin Temari sambil mendengus.

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa, Ayame." Pria itu berdiri tegap, lalu menatap Temari dengan tatapan yang sedikit aneh, membuat Temari ingin segera menonjok wajahnya.

"Mama, kenapa mama malah pukul papa?"

Temari mencelos saat tuyul itu menatapnya dengan matanya yang mulai berkaca-kaca. Jidatnya udah berkedut-kedut. Harus berapa kali dia menjelaskan, dia belum menikah. Bagaimana bisa tiba-tiba dia sudah punya anak yang segede tuyul itu?

"Dengerin gue baik-baik ya, bocah," katanya penuh penekanan sambil menatap tajam pada ayah si bocah. "Gue ini masih _single_, blom merit. Jadi kaga mungkinlah tiba-tiba ada lu, apalagi gue juga kaga kenal ama bapak lu." Temari mengacungkan telunjuknya pada wajah ayah sang bocah yang terus menatap dirinya dengan aneh. "Jadi _stop_ panggil gue dengan mama, kuping gue sakit. Lu ngerti kaga, bocah?"

Tapi yang di dapat oleh Temari bukanlah pengertian, bocah bernama Mayuko itu malah menangis meraung-raung, membuat telinganya menjadi semakin sakit.

"Huwaaa! Papa, mama jahat! Mama enggak sayang sama Mayuko! Papa, mama jahat! Huwaaa!"

Pria itu langsung menggendong Mayuko, berusaha mendiamkannya. Sementara pelayannya, yang dipanggil oleh bocah itu dengan Ayame, masih berdiri cengo di tempatnya sambil menatap dirinya. Sepertinya wanita itu juga ingin minta di tonjok.

"Eh, lu." Tunjuk Temari pada pria berambut hitam yang dikuncir satu itu. "Beri penjelasan ama anak lu. Gue ampuni lu betiga buat hari ni—hari ni doang. Tapi inget, ni terakhir kalinya lu pada nampakkin batang idung kalian di hadapan gue," geramnya sambil lalu, dengan mendorong sepedanya—yang rasanya ingin segera ia bakar.

'_Ni semua gara-gara lu. Awas lu, nyampe tikungan sono, gue tinggal lu_,' batinnya kesal sambil meremas erat pegangan sepedanya.

Tapi memang nasib Temari belum mujur untuk hari ini. Setelah ia merasa nyaman karena tuyul bernama Mayuko itu sama sekali tidak mengejarnya, meskipun raungannya masih dapat terdengar oleh telinga tajamnya. Sekonyong-konyong dan tanpa peringatan, dua orang pria muncul dengan menggotong tangga kayu saat ia berbelok di tikungan. Alhasil, kepalanya tak dapat terelakkan untuk tidak bersalaman dengan mang tangga—yang sepertinya memang sudah berbesar jiwa untuk memberinya selamat atas semua kesialan yang menimpanya.

Sepeda butut yang—niatnya mau ia tinggal—digiringnya terjun bebas tanpa pengaman, membuat suara ribut yang cukup lumayan. Sementara ia sendiri, tubuhnya mulai geger tak geger. "Sialan lu pada! Pada mau cari mampus ternya—_Bruk_!" Akhirnya, ia pun keder.

**[Flashback End]**

"Mama!"

'_Oh, God_!' batinnya menjerit saat dengan seenak udelnya bocah tuyul itu menghambur memeluk dirinya. '_Berisik_!'

"_Hiks_—mama tidak apa-apa, kan? Mayuko khawatir sekali sama mama, papa juga."

Temari terdiam. Mendengar tangisan Mayuko yang mengkhawatirkan dirinya, membuat sebuah perasaan aneh mulai menjalari hatinya.

_Tes!_

Temari terkejut. Ia... menangis.

"Mama, mana yang sakit?" tanya Mayuko panik.

Dengan cepat Temari menghapus air matanya. Tidak! Ia tidak mungkin menangis! Ia adalah seorang wanita tangguh, masa lalu yang sangat menyedihkan tidak akan membuatnya lemah.

Mata _jade-green_-nya kembali terlihat tajam seperti biasanya. Ia mendorong tubuh Mayuko dengan pelan—sebenarnya mau Temari lempar, tapi kaga mungkin.

"Mayuko-_chan_." Terdengar suara dari arah bahu Temari.

Ia menoleh, dan tersadar. Pria yang tadi mengomentarinya ternyata adalah ayah Mayuko—huh, hampir saja ia lupa. Dengan cuek pria itu meraih Mayuko yang dalam posisi memeluk pinggangnya, lalu menggendongnya.

"Sayang, sebaiknya biarkan mama—"

_What_!

"—istirahat dulu. Sepertinya mama—"

Dua kali, itu yang kedua kalinya pria itu dengan entengnya memberikan _title_ 'mama' padanya.

"—masih pusing. "

"Lu—"

"—AYAME!"

Sengaja, pria itu sengaja berteriak keras untuk memotong perkataannya. _Heck_!

Sang pemilik nama segera masuk, sepertinya gadis itu sudah berada di luar sejak tadi. Dia menatap sekilas pada Temari dengan tatapan aneh, membuat tangan Temari yang sudah gatal, menjadi semakin gatal.

"Hari ini, Mayuko-_chan_ tidur sendirian, ya? Papa mau menemani mama—"

"—Cu—"

"—Beri ciuman selamat malam dengan mama."

_Cup!_

Tubuh Temari menegang, diam tak berkutik.

"Selamat malam, mama. Cepat sembuh, ya."

Tubuh Temari tetap diam tak berkutik. Sampai suara pintu yang ditutup membuyarkan keterpanaannya. Segera ia mengusap kasar pipinya yang baru saja dicium oleh Mayuko. Lalu ia menatap tajam pada pria yang kini berdiri di hadapannya dengan wajah bosan.

"Sebelum kau mengeluarkan semua protesmu, ku mohon dengarkan dulu semua penjelasanku."

Temari mendelik. Tapi Shikamaru terlihat tidak takut padanya. Entah kenapa ia merasa sepertinya pesona kekuatannya malah terlihat konyol di mata pria itu.

"Aku akan memberikanmu lima milyar—"

"—Heee!" Temari terkejut bukan main. "Li-li-li-li-li-li-li-lima milyar?" Halah, kenapa dia tiba-tiba jadi odong-odong gagap kayak begini. Segera ia menurunkan tangan kanannya yang menjadi patung di depan wajah bapak Mayuko. Tapi, lima milyar itu—_wow_—itu bukan jumlah yang sedikit.

"—dengan uang saku bulanan sebesar sepuluh juta."

"Heee!" Temari yakin wajahnya pasti sudah menjadi sangat aneh. "Apakah itu semua uang?" tanyanya blo'on—pudar sudah semua pesona sangarnya.

Pria itu tidak menanggapi pertanyaan—blo'on—nya. Dia berjalan pelan ke sebuah lemari, membuka satu-satunya laci yang ada di lemari tiga pintu itu. Lalu kembali lagi dihadapan Temari dengan membawa sebuah amplop berwarna cokelat—lumayan tebal di mata Temari.

"Ini." Pria itu menyerahkan amplop itu pada Temari. "Itu uang sepuluh juta sebagai tanda jadi," ujarnya pelan.

Mata Temari mendelik. Dengan cepat ia membuka amplop itu, dan ketika ia melihat ke dalamnya, rasanya kedua matanya ingin melompat keluar dari rongga matanya. Senyumnya berbinar penuh kemenangan. Tapi kemudian tersadar akan satu hal yang luput dari otaknya.

"Apa maksud lu ngasih ni duit ke gue? Ini bukan duit permintaan maaf gara-gara tuyu—_ehm_—maksud gue anak lu yang udah ganggu idup gue—dengan seenak jidatnya ngakuin gue sebagai emaknya, kan?" tanyanya tajam.

Pria itu terdiam sejenak, sebelum melangkah ke sudut kamarnya. Disana terdapat sebuah kain putih, yang sepertinya menutupi sesuatu yang tergantung disana.

Temari mulai melangkah mendekat, merasa penasaran dengan sesuatu yang ada di balik kain putih itu. Saat tangan pria itu secara perlahan menarik kain putih itu, menyibak sesuatu yang ada di baliknya. "I-itu...?" Suaranya tercekat, sementara kedua bola matanya membulat tidak percaya. "Tidak mungkin," desisnya.

Dibalik kain putih itu, terdapat sebuah foto berukuran satu meter. Temari terkejut bukan karena baru pertama kali ia melihat foto, tapi karena sosok yang ada di dalam foto itu yang membuatnya seperti mati rasa.

"Dia Temari Rei, mendiang istriku yang meninggal saat melahirkan Mayuko," lirih pria itu tak bergeming.

Temari diam. Pantas bocah bernama Mayuko itu bersikeras menganggap dirinya adalah mamanya. Wajahnya memang mirip—tanpa cela—dengan ibu bocah dan istri pria itu. Bahkan wanita itu bernama sama dengannya, hanya marga yang membedakan. Tapi meskipun Temari mengakui kemiripan yang sangat jelas dengan Temari Rei, entah kenapa ia merasa kalau Temari Rei jauh berbeda dari dirinya. Kulit wanita itu putih bersih, rambut _blonde_-nya tergerai indah,—terlihat sangat halus—gayanya anggun, senyumnya menawan, dengan gaun indah yang membalut tubuh sempurnanya. Dia sangat cantik. Jauh lebih sempurna dibandingkan dengan dirinya yang kudel, kasar, berkulit _tan_,—karena selalu berada di bawah teriknya sinar mentari—rambut _blonde_-nya kasar dan selalu ia kuncir empat, selalu tersenyum dengan senyuman mengejek, dan selalu mengenakan pakaian seperti pria.

Kenapa tiba-tiba ada rasa iri dan sesak di dalam diri Temari. Wanita di dalam potret itu memang serupa dengannya, tapi tidak serupa dengannya dalam segi kehidupan. Tuhan memang menciptakan beberapa manusia yang memiliki rupa yang sama, dan Temari baru saja mengalaminya. Tapi, kenapa rasanya sangat tidak adil. Wanita itu sepertinya hidup dalam keluarga yang lengkap, berkecukupan, dan pastinya bahagia. Dia juga memiliki seorang suami dan putri yang sangat mencintainya. Tuhan memang sangat tidak adil.

"Aku ingin kau menjadi ibu bagi putriku, Mayuko—"

Lamunan Temari buyar seketika. _Huape?_

"—Lima milyar itu, adalah bayaran untukmu sebagai kesedianmu menjadi ibu bagi Mayuko. Dan uang sepuluh juta itu adalah gaji bulananmu. Bagaimana?"

Temari terdiam kaku di tempatnya. Rasanya air liurnya ingin segera menetes membanjiri lantai kamar.

_Lima milyar?_

Berputar di otak Temari.

_Lima milyar... _

Menggerogoti otaknya dengan rakus.

_Lima milyar!_

Mulai memecahkan otaknya.

_Hwaa_—hanya dengan berpura-pura menjadi ibu seorang bocah, ia akan mendapatkan lima milyar dan gaji sebesar sepuluh juta. Wow! Bukankah itu sebuah pekerjaan yang sangat mudah. Bayangkan, tanpa memalak ia bisa mendapatkan uang sebanyak itu. Huwaaa, ini benar-benar keadilan yang telah Tuhan berikan.

"Tapi sebelum kau menerima uang lima milyar itu, kau harus terlebih dahulu menikah—"

Telinga Temari mulai berdenging mendengarnya.

"—denganku."

"Heeee?" teriak Temari kaget. "Merit ama lu? Kaga salah tuh!"

"Iya," ujar Shikamaru pelan. "Tapi tenang saja, aku tidak akan pernah menyentuhmu. Kau hanya akan menjadi milik putriku, Mayuko, dan untuk selamanya."

Tubuh Temari mulai menegang mendengar kata 'selamanya' dari bibir pria itu. Jadi, ia akan bersama bapak Mayuko selamanya sampai ajal menjemputnya, dan akan terus menjadi seorang ibu dari anak yang sama sekali bukan anaknya. Bukankah itu tandanya ia tidak akan pernah bisa merasakan bagaimana memiliki sebuah cinta dan anak sendiri. _Hell_!

_Lima milyar..._

Kalimat itu kembali berputar di dalam otaknya. Lima milyar bukan jumlah yang kecil. Ia mulai berpikir keras, sampai sebuah ide licik terlintas di kepalanya. Ia tersenyum penuh arti sebelum menjawab dengan tegas. "Ok, gue setuju."

Pria itu tersenyum lega. "Baiklah kalau begitu, besok pagi aku akan memberikan surat perjanjian yang akan ditandatangani olehmu, nona Temari. Sekarang istirahatlah di kamarku, sementara aku akan tidur di ruang kerja ku," katanya pelan sambil keluar dari kamar.

"Tunggu!" panggil Temari saat pria itu akan menutup pintu.

"Apa?"

"Beri gue rokok," kata Temari santai sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Maaf, aku tidak merokok." Dan pintu pun terkunci dari luar.

_what the heck_! Wajah Temari menegang seketika. Kedua tinjunya terkepal erat, dengan urat-urat kekesalan yang tercetak jelas di wajahnya. "Awas lu, ya," geramnya.

Lalu ia pun terdiam, sebelum akhirnya meloncat kegirangan. Ia berputar-putar di ruangan kamar yang lumayan luas itu, tingkahnya sudah seperti orang kesurupan, dengan mulutnya yang berulang-ulang mengucapkan mantera. "Yee, lima milyar. Yee, lima milyar. Yee, lima milyar."

Lalu seketika wajahnya berubah menjadi sinis dan dipenuhi dengan seringai kelicikan. "Setelah gue dapatkan semuanya, siapa yang akan bisa menahan gue," katanya sangar sebelum tertawa terbahak-bahak. Tingkahnya sudah seperti nenek sihir yang baru saja mendapatkan mantera awet muda. "Hahahahahaha!" Ia lempar uang sepuluh juta yang baru saja diterimanya ke atas dirinya. Hujan uang pun terjadi. "_Banzai_, Temari!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[TBC]**

* * *

**Akhirnya chap 2 'She Is' kelar juga. #sujud syukur.  
**

**Maaf ya, Lene enggak bisa curcol terlalu banyak, tapi Lene senang banget karena fic ini dapat respon bagus. :)**

**Terima kasih atas reviewnya ya...**

**Gimana menurut kalian chap 2 nya?  
**

**Maaf telat updatenya, sedikit ngedrop nih otak. **

**Jangan lupa berikan komentar kalian ya. :)  
**


End file.
